pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW057: Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars = |michars =Katharine |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tranquill, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Scraggy, Katharine's Gothita, Katharine's Deerling, Katharine's Mandibuzz, Katharine's Darumaka, Garbodor (debut) |guest =Katharine }} is the 7th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis While on their way to Driftveil City, Ash and co. encounter a Gothita and its trainer, a young girl named Katharine. It appears that this Gothita has taken a liking to Ash's Scraggy due to its staring and tell Katharine to have a Pokémon battle with Ash with Mandibuzz. If she wins, she'll have Scraggy for her Gothita. Will Ash agree to battle her for it? Episode Plot Ash and Iris have a battle using Scraggy and Axew. Axew uses Scratch, but Scraggy dodges and Headbutts the former. Axew was able to repeats his attack on Scraggy, followed with Dragon Rage. Scraggy uses High Jump Kick, but Axew, despite getting hit, was still able to use Dragon Rage, causing both Pokémon to be defeated. The heroes admit both of their Pokémon have gotten their Pokémon battling skills improved. Thirsty after the battle, Axew and Scraggy take a sip of water. Axew and Scraggy play with each other for a bit, making Ash and Iris they are best buddies after the battle is over. Suddenly, a Gothita appears, causing them to spin and bash into a rock. Scraggy use Leer on Gothita, who simply stares at him. Gothita's owner appears, wondering what is going on. The girl's name is Katherine, who is on her journey. Gothita comes to her and shows they won two badges so far. Ash shows he won two more, making Gothita a bit displeased. Axew's stomach grumbles, so Cilan makes lunch. Katharine is pleased with Cilan's cooking and tells she is heading for Nimbasa City's Gym. They advise her to go to Ferris Wheel and ride the subway as well. As Cilan explains the subway system, Gothita stares at Scraggy. Scraggy tries to Headbutt it, but misses. He uses High Jump Kick, but Gothita dodges and laughs at his failure after suffering recoil damage. Gothita uses Psychic on Katharine to bring her close to itself. Katharine sees Gothita likes Scraggy and wants Katharine to trade one of her Pokémon for Scraggy. Katharine proposes the idea to Ash, sending her Darumaka, Deerling and Mandibuzz as alternatives, shocking Axew. Ash refuses, wanting to trade Pokémon he already has. Gothita is displeased, so Katharine sees it wants a battle and if they win, Ash will have to trade Scraggy, making Axew scared. Ash replies Scraggy does not have much battle experience, but Katharine proposes any Pokémon will do. Ash does not want to battle, so Katharine, getting an idea, thinks he is not even a true trainer, refusing a challenge like this, thinking he created his fake badges. Ash is annoyed by that statement and accepts her challenge, knowing he cannot lose. Gothita points at Mandibuzz, so Katharine chooses her. Ash chooses Tepig, disappointing the rest of his team. Mandibuzz starts with Fury Attack, but Tepig dodges and retaliates by Tackle. Mandibuzz uses Air Slash, attacking Tepig, followed by Dark Pulse. Tepig dodges and uses Flamethrower on Mandibuzz. The latte uses Brave Bird, attacking Tepig and sending him away, while she receives recoil damage. Tepig tries to Tackle and use Flamethrower, but misses. Mandibuzz uses Brave Bird, but gets countered and defeated by Tepig's Flame Charge. Gothita is displeased and scolds Katharine, who replies the former will have to forget Scraggy. Suddenly, it is raining, so they all run into the nearest cabin. Seeing the rain won't stop, they decide to stay here, giving Gothita an idea with Scraggy, while Snivy senses something wrong. During the night, Gothita wakes up and pats Scraggy, who wakes up and is told Gothita is hungry. As they go out, Axew has a nightmare Ash lost and Scraggy went with Katharine and Gothita. Axew tried to go after him, but was defeated by Gothita's Psyshock. Axew wakes up and is terrified Scraggy and Gothita are not present, so he runs away, waking up Snivy as well. Gothita uses Psychic, pulling an apple down a tree. Scraggy smiles, causing Axew to be shocked. He pulls Scraggy, who is also pulled by Gothita. Pikachu wakes Ash up, who yells out the Pokémon are gone. To find them, Ash sends Tranquill and they all split to search for the missing Pokémon. Axew releases Scraggy, causing Gothita to roll away. Gothita uses Psyshock, but misses and gets blown away by Axew's Dragon Rage. Gothita lands on a Pokémon, who releases gas, causing Gothita, after using DoubleSlap on it, runs away. The Pokémon, who woke up, comes and gets Leers by Scraggy. The Pokémon uses Sludge Bomb, but Snivy uses Vine Whip to save Axew and Scraggy. Gothita got hit by Sludge Bomb and retaliates using Hidden Power. Tranquill found them and reports to the heroes. The Pokémon uses Toxic, but misses, so it uses Sludge Bomb on Gothita, who dodges. The heroes arrive and see the Pokémon is Garbodor. Garbodor uses Clear Smog. Pikachu, by Ash's order, tries to convince Garbodor it was a mistake and they apologize for disturbing it. Garbodor uses Clear Smog, causing Gothita to use Psyshock, but gets hit by Snivy's Vine Whip. Katharine sends Deerling, who uses Aromatherapy, calming Garbodor down. Garbodor happily leaves, while the heroes tell Axew and Scraggy it was unwise to go out like that. As the heroes are about to return to the cabin, Gothita, upset with Snivy wants to have a battle with her, who accepts the challenge. Next day, Snivy battles Gothita. Gothita uses Psyshock, but misses. Gothita uses Hidden Power, but Snivy counters it with Leaf Storm. Snivy attacks with Vine Whip, while Gothita counters it with Double Slap. Using Leaf Blade, Snivy knocks Gothita down. Gothita uses Psyshock, but gets defeated by Snivy's Leaf Storm. Gothita is upset, but Snivy has a smirk, causing Gothita to get shocked, cry and run away. Katherine follows it, bidding farewell to the heroes. Axew and Scraggy thank Snivy for that battle, while the latter smiles at that statement. The heroes also leave, to continue going to Driftveil City. Debuts Character Katharine Pokémon Garbodor Move Clear Smog Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Purrloin *Kerry Williams returns to the Pokémon series to voice Katharine. *Who's that Pokémon?: Mandibuzz (US) *Snivy's and Gothita's attitude in this episode were similar to Snivy's and Emolga's attitude. Gallery Axew gets hit by Scraggy's High Jump Kick BW057 2.jpg Axew and Scraggy are defeated BW057 3.jpg Scraggy and Axew begin to play BW057 4.jpg Gothita shows Katharine's Gym Badges BW057 5.jpg Katharine floats away BW057 6.jpg Gothita imitates Scraggy BW057 7.jpg Everyone is shocked by the offer BW057 8.jpg Katharine begs Ash to trade BW057 9.jpg Katharine and Gothita are displeased BW057 10.jpg Tepig Tackles Mandibuzz BW057 11.jpg Tepig gets hit by Mandibuzz's Air Slash BW057 12.jpg Mandibuzz is defeated BW057 13.jpg Gothita has plans for Scraggy BW057 14.jpg The heroes sleep BW057 15.jpg Axew is terrified his friend is gone BW057 16.jpg Gothita pulls the apple down BW057 17.jpg A Garbador appears BW057 18.jpg Snivy hits Gothita with Vine Whip BW057 19.jpg Garbador gets calmed down with Aromatherapy BW057 20.jpg Gothita is going to be hit by Snivy's Leaf Storm BW057 21.PNG Gothita's heart is crushed }} Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes